In Search of Paradise
by Forever Rewritten
Summary: Maybe I'm not the last wolf, maybe freedom does not equate death, and maybe Paradise does exist for the living. Should I risk that maybe, or stay in the safety of captivity? Tsume/Oc
1. Prelude

A/n: I know there are probably hundreds of these types of stories. The type where a new character is inserted into the retelling of the anime/manga. Well, here's another one. It won't follow either plot exactly, more like it will take inspiration from them. So, who knows how this will go?

As for my original character, Yuzuki. In Search for Paradise will be told from her point of view, but if I get some requests I will post some chapters as seen by the others. I already will write them, but I don't want to push readers away by the shift in flow.

You will also notice that I don't describe how she looks. One, I couldn't find how to do that without it feeling… awkward. Two, I figured I'd let the reader imagine it and build their own image of her. Sometimes, when I read stories with original characters, how the author depicts them is totally different from what I imagine. If you want to know what I think she looks like, send me a message and I will send you her 'official' profile.

Anyways, I hope that people enjoy this story. Any kind of reviews are helpful, and will be promptly responded to! (Hint hint) Prelude and Chapter One will be posted today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, or any of the characters originating from the anime or manga. All original characters belong me, but are free for use if anyone actually wants to. I just ask you tell me so I can read it, even if it's very deprecating. And I am definitely not making any money from this.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.O In Search of Paradise O.o.O<strong>

_They call me Fenrir, they say that I will bring about the end of the world. I wish it were true. I wish that I could undo these chains that bind me and destroy this hopeless world. However, I'm just a normal wolf, the last wolf. My freedom would mean only death for me, not these superstitious humans. But then again, maybe not. Maybe I'm not the last wolf, maybe freedom does not equate death, maybe Paradise does exist for the living._

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.O Prelude O.o.O<strong>

The night was cold and the moon was a sliver in the dark star-ridden sky. I could barely see it through the dead branches of the forest we had taken refuge in for the night, and didn't feel any of the healing glow that usually shone. I didn't understand why we needed to hide in the forest that prevented the moon's power to reach us. We were wolves, what could hurt us?

Mother's weak cough brought my attention away from the sky to the small den that had been dug beneath the roots of a tree. Even though I was a still a pup, I could tell something was seriously wrong with her. Her usual sleek dark grey coat was matted and dull, her silent breaths now wheezed, and she barely had the strength to walk a few feet.

"Do you want me to find something to eat?" I offered as I slunk back into the den, curling up against her and trying to ignore how cold she was. I could remember when I curled up to her for strength and warmth when each of my siblings slowly passed away. Now it seemed like she came to me for the protection she once offered, soaking up the warmth I had as she nuzzled my fur.

"No," she answered quietly, her brown eyes refusing to open as she gasped for breath. "Just… stay with me… for a… few more… moments."

"Then we'll keep moving?"

Her small laugh turned into a hacking cough, dark blood splattering the partially frozen earth. "You're always… so full… of energy…"

"You will be too!" I swore, "Once we find Paradise you'll get better, and everyone will be waiting for us!"

"I think…I might be… waiting… with them," she finally opened her brown eyes, still full of warmth even when her body was as cold as the snow outside. "Promise me… Yuzuki… you will…" she took in a shuttering breath, her whole body tensing as a high-pitched whine escaped her lips.

"Mom, mom!" I yipped, scrambling to my feet in fear as her pants became shallow and quick. "Please, mom, tell me what's wrong!"

There was no answer as her body suddenly relaxed with her last sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, or any of the characters originating from the anime or manga. All original characters belong me, but are free for use if anyone actually wants to. I just ask you tell me so I can read it, even if it's very deprecating. And I am definitely not making any money from this.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.O Chapter One O.o.O<strong>

The snow on the ground was blown a few inches into the sky as I sighed. My head rested on my paws as I looked towards the familiar ruins of Ruiz city, occasionally blinking the falling snow out of my eyes. Everything was the same, day in and day out. Wake up as Jin's children slammed the door on their way to school, April, the oldest, dropping a few scraps of their breakfast in the bowl next to me while her brother, Jin the second would rubbed my head. He was still young enough to be unafraid of me despite the multiple warnings from his family. A few hours later, Jin would emerge from his house and curse at me for not eating before placing the food bowl by my head. I would occasionally munch on the scraps through the day, not blinking an eye as humans passed by, either ignoring me, edging away, or jeering at my predicament.

They called me Fenrir after an old mythological wolf that was chained by their gods. It was 'prophesied' that if I were ever unchained, I would destroy the world. I didn't bother to correct them. I didn't bother to do anything, what was the point? At least I was fed on a usual basis here. If I tried to escape, I knew I would be killed in their vain hopes to save the world. Even if I did get away, what was left for me? A snowy wasteland where food was scarce and I would be completely alone? Wolves are… were social animals. Being around people, even if they hated me, was better than suffering alone.

My eyes started to drift shut around midday, when the weak sun finally peaked through the thick grey clouds. My nose twitched at a new scent, but I tried to ignore it. Many times over the last couple of months my nose would play tricks on me. I could swear I could smell a flower; a beautiful, sweet scent that did more than tug at my soul. It called me like an alpha's howl, demanding that I get up and follow it. It had been the first time in years I was tempted to leave. Once, in the middle of the night when the scent first appeared, I had been close to pulling off the chains around my neck but I hadn't been able to do it. I was too scared to leave and become a lost soul, searching vainly for something that didn't exist.

There was no way to tell how long I dozed. I didn't have any concept of time in the way the humans did. There was morning, day, evening, and night. No hours, minutes, or whatever else they had. However, what I could tell is that slight scent from before had intensified greatly as something nudged me. I opened one eye, expecting to see a child squatting in front of me, human eyes full of curiosity. Instead, I saw something I thought I could never see again.

Another wolf. Reddish brown eyes full of curiosity with matching fur that was sleek and healthy. He jumped back as I yipped, scrambling to my feet and backing away from the impossibility. "What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

I couldn't answer him at first. It was impossible. All these years, I had been so sure I was the last wolf. Yet, here he was. "A…are you real?" I asked cautiously, calming down as I inched forward.

"Of course!" he answered, a bit astonished by my question. "Why wouldn't…"

His question was interrupted by a loud holler, scaring both of us. One of the older villagers was running towards us. "Get away!" she yelled, not at the reddish brown wolf, but to a pre-teen human boy that now stood in front of me. I had long forgotten about the ability to make others believe we were human. "He is Fenrir! He will kill you!"

"Uh, he's a she…" He gave a sheepish smile to the old lady, who frowned as she looked between him and me.

"Im-impossible!" The old lady shook her head. "**HE** is the demon Fenrir! He will destroy the world if he is unchained! He was already unchained before and look how much destruction he has ravaged on this world!"

He looked over towards me, and I gave an equivalent of shrugging my shoulders. I had put up with this most of my life, but I still couldn't explain the humans' ability to create such big tales out of thin air. Call it idiocy or imagination, either way it was amusing sometimes. Still, a spark of hope had lit inside me. I wasn't alone. I had a reason to stand up against their ideas. "My name is Yuzuki," I corrected the older woman, my voice hoarse from years of unuse.

Her eyes widened dramatically as she scrambled backwards. "The demon speaks!" she screamed as she turned and ran. "The End! The End is here!"

"I think we should get out of here…" the other wolf started as he turned back to me. "Do you need help with the chains?"

Before I could answer, a loud gunshot cracked through the air. The old lady had quickly returned, this time with company. About a dozen villagers had followed her, most of them baring some kind of weapon. "Get away from the wolf," Jin warned. There was a reason why I was placed under his 'care'. He was a tall man, very muscular, and had an extensive arsenal of guns, one of which was pointed to my new friend.

"Go!" I warned him a moment before the human's gave their own warning, a shot aimed right at his toes. He gave me a sad look before darting off; easily jumping over the half-ruined wall that I was chained to, and into the maze of abandoned and ruined buildings.

( )

Things changed after that. No longer was I the benign god of destruction, but a true horror. The villager kids were no longer allowed to come near me, April and Jin junior were rushed past me, and there were no scraps for dinner, not that the last part bothered me much. The moon was full, giving me enough energy in combination with the morning's scraps.

I didn't lay and do nothing. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was at the end of my chain, standing up as I looked towards the moon. Why had I forgotten the beautiful host of the night's sky?

I wasn't alone. The idea brought me so much joy, yet so much shame. I had moped around, letting myself sulk in my assumption. If I had ended my self-imposed imprisonment, would I have found others early on? Who knew where I could be now if I had just thrown away my chain.

Why wasn't I unchaining myself now? I asked that question repeatedly. I could be free, right now. I should no longer fear loneliness! And while my hunting skills were rusty, surely a little honing and they'd be adequate. Yet, like before, I couldn't do it. I was scared. What if I wasn't accepted? What if I was shunned for living with humans for so long? What if I couldn't adapt back to living in the wild? I had lived most of my life among humans, pampered beyond measure with food provided on a daily basis, unable to run more than a few steps, shelter when the cold north wind blew. Could I return to the life of kill or be killed?

The light of Jin's home died out as the moon reached its zenith. For the first time since I was a pup travelling with my family, I changed into my human form, my fingers feeling the cold metal chain wrapped around my neck. It felt strange, having the chain no longer biting into my neck, but hanging on my shoulders. It would be so easy to shrug it off, to walk away from the small space I had lived in for so long, and be free. Free to roam, to do whatever I pleased whenever I pleased. Running under the stars, howling at the moon, splashing into lakes, digging under trees, hunting for real food and not human scraps, I could do it all.

Yet I was still unable to remove my bonds. Both literally and metaphorically.

An almost silent crunch of snow made me quickly revert to my true form. I crawled backwards towards my wall, my hackles and fur raised in a silent snarl. The humans were now truly afraid of me, and when they feared something, they had a tendency to want to kill it. However, that scent from before told me it wasn't a human coming, but the wolf from before. I relaxed slightly as the youngster appeared out of the dark shadows, not alone but with another human-looking wolf that had a large smile on his face, and strangely he also had a rather large dog collar around his neck. He was older than the pup, but not by much.

"Don't look so scared, Yuzuki!" The pup grinned, "We're here to help you!"

"My name's Hige," the new wolf said as he stopped a fair distance away, more aware of the etiquette of approaching a nervous wolf. "I didn't believe Toboe when he said there was a she-wolf chained up."

Toboe? I looked to the youngster. That must be his name. "I didn't believe he was real. I suppose we should place more trust in what he says."

Hige blinked before laughing while Toboe blushed slightly, but still looked proud. Yes. They were real. Two real, living, breathing, flesh and blood wolves. And if the slight scents around them proved real, there were at least two others. Four wolves. I wasn't alone, not at all. I about howled for joy!

"So, still need a hand?" Toboe offered, taking a step forward. Despite being elated that there were others, that ingrained fear of freedom made me shy away and step back. The hurt look on his face made me want to bite myself. He was only trying to help!

"I…" I started out, before gathering my courage. "Are you sure your pack would accept me?"

"If Kiba and Tsume don't want a cute girl joining us, then there's something seriously wrong with them!" Hige said grinning as I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I've lived among humans most of my life," I told them. "Mostly willingly."

Toboe shrugged his shoulders. "So haven't we. Well, except Kiba."

His words shocked me, but gave me hope. Toboe smiled when he realized I had made my decision, and reached out to grab the chain around my neck. His fingers could barely fit under the metal links, so I changed into my human form, standing up carefully as he pulled the chain off, letting it drop to the ground.

It was an exaggeration to say that everything changed with that first free breath, but I did feel different, lighter, stronger, and not just in the physical sense. However, the moment was cut short as Jin's door slammed open, and the muscled human stepped out. All three of us froze as he stared at us with shotgun in hand and then to the metal chains laying on the bare snow.

"Run!" one of the boys shouted as Jin's face changed from surprise to rage. I was right behind Hige as he dashed into the shadows. I didn't bother to try to understand what Jin was shouting into the night, I was more focused on the wind in my fur, the cold air rushing through my lungs, and soon, the feel of snow crunching beneath my paws. Freedom, with no penalty of death, no fear of isolation, just one hundred percent freedom!

((

The anxiety from before came back in waves as we entered the dead forest that surrounded the human city. It was almost exactly like that night mother died, the night I was caught by a group of humans as I howled in sorrow. Being led by Hige and Toboe did help, but my memories and fears still kept me from enjoying the fresh air and subtle signs of nature around me.

I smelled the two other wolves before I saw them. A large white wolf stood in front of a tree, his golden eyes piercing as he examined me. Another wolf stepped out from behind another tree, his fur a smoky grey with a striking mark across his chest. Just by their body language I could tell both of them were more aloof than the two boys on either side of me.

"My name is Yuzuki," I started, breaking the stifling silence. I didn't appear proud or confident, not around the two who were already aggressive enough, but submissive by adverting my eyes and tucking in my tail. "I'd… like to join your pack."

"We're not a pack," the white wolf stated, "But you're free to travel with us."


	3. Chapter 2

**o.O.o Chapter Two o.O.o**

There was silence in the small alcove we had found to wait out the severe snowstorm that had pounced on us. I take that back, Hige had a funny little snore as he napped near the back and Toboe's nails clicked against the rocks when he gave an occasional twitch. I napped on and off myself, woken either when the wind howled as it swept passed the alcove or when either Kiba or Tsume moved.

It has been a bit under a week since I was more or less rescued by Hige and Toboe. Being around my own kind was… fantastic, but I was still nervous. Not around 'The Boys' as I mentally called Toboe and Hige, the two made me feel so at ease, it was like having my brothers around again, though sometimes I wondered if sometimes…

No. I was only dreaming. After years of human captivity, I must not be used to normal relationships. I went from thinking everything was hopeless, to dreaming about the impossible.

What made me nervous at times were Kiba and Tsume. I don't know why. They were… nice, as aloof as they were. Unlike the three of us, they stayed to themselves, Kiba silently leading us, and Tsume trailing a ways behind. Despite what he said the first day, there was no doubt in my mind that they, we, were a pack. Very mismatched and dysfunctional, but still a pack.

"… How long has it been? 10 days?" Hige's voice lightly woke me up out of another nap-attack. "We never did get any food when we found Yuzuki."

Guilt ate at my own stomach, where hunger had already started to gnaw. So, that's what they were doing in Ruiz.

"Shut up, it's only been 6 days," Tsume more or less snapped. I hesitantly opened an eye. I could barely see Toboe sitting by the rock wall, but I had a clear view of Hige and Tsume, and I could barely see Kiba who stood at the entrance of the cave, almost blending in with the dying storm.

"If you bask in the moonlight, you'll last longer," Kiba added quietly but assertively. If anyone was the alpha of the pack, it was him. "I managed whole month that way."

My whine echoed with The Boys as I cringing at the thought of going a whole month without food. Living with humans had definitely made me weak.

"If it gets too bad, we could always eat one another." There was a slight smirk on Tsume's face as my head shot up, hoping I had misheard him. "We could start with the runt, since he's the weakest," he looked over to Toboe, who shrank back towards the wall, "Or maybe porky…" he finished, looking towards Hige, who gave him a dark look.

"W-what about Kiba and Yuzuki?" Toboe asked quietly. I quickly looked away when Tsume looked over to me, feeling a blush underneath my fur.

"She doesn't get on my nerves," I looked back up, surprised by his answer, but the grey wolf was already looking at our leader. "And Kiba is full of _crap_."

Kiba didn't react to the accusation, but continued to stare out at the dying storm. It made me curious and I took a deep breath through my snout, searching for the hint of what they called 'the lunar flower'. It was the sweet scent that had roused me in Ruiz, and stirred the yearning to follow it. It would lead us to Paradise, I was told. A dream I had long forgotten, where the rivers flowed with cool fresh water, the ground was covered in flowers, prey was plentiful, and those who had passed away waited for us. There was a debate whether it was real or not from Tsume, but I silently wondered if he really didn't believe in it, why did he continue to travel with us?

But there wasn't even the slightest hint of it. None that I could smell at least. But it seemed like Kiba and Hige had the best noses in the pack. Maybe he could smell something we couldn't.

I yawned as sat up, stretching my aching muscles. I had been right when I thought I would have problems keeping up with them after a life of being chained to a wall. My muscles ache and my stamina was poor, but I forced myself to keep going and not be the weak one. I felt like I had to prove myself, that I was worthy to keep around and I wasn't a useless pet. Toboe slinked over to my side, "You don't think I'm weak, do you Yuzuki?"

"No," I reassured him as I groomed the top of his head gently with my tongue. Out of the four, I was closest to the youngest, and he was almost always by my side. Even though he wasn't really a pup anymore, there was a maternal instinct that called me to look after him. That, and truthfully we were the weakest in the pack. Working together we could do the work of one of the others. At least he was quick, I was pretty much just dead weight it felt like.

"We should move. There's rumor that there's a sacred flower in the next town." Kiba broke the silence after a moment.

"Food," Hige whined almost inaudible. Almost. Toboe and I whined in agreement, while Tsume rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Don't believe rumors spread by humans," he said, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the rock. "Besides, that noble stole that girl you claimed was the lunar flower."

Girl? I tilted my head. The lunar flower was a… girl? Before I could ask about that, Kiba turned from the cave's entrance and looked at us. "Why don't we take a look for our own eyes?" he asked, though it was more like a challenge. As his golden eyes travelled towards me, I looked away to Toboe, continuing to groom his fur, unwilling to challenge him by meeting his eyes. I would follow Kiba, even if there was no promise of a lunar flower or Paradise.

No one made a challenge, though I noticed Tsume did meet our leaders eyes. Satisfied, Kiba continued, "Besides, something's in that place. I can feel it."

Tsume huffed with a condescending laugh. "What?" Kiba asked, standing just a little bit straighter.

The tension was thick, but Tsume just rolled his shoulders before standing up. "Nothing. Let's just find some food."

Happily in agreement, the rest of us stood up and followed as Kiba ran out into the light snow. Tsume was the second out of the cave, but ran out on the peripheral while Hige, Toboe, and I ran close behind Kiba. All that could be seen by the faint moonlight was the snow covered plain. I could see nothing on the horizon, but Kiba led us without any hint of uncertainty.

As we ran, the snow slowly tapered off and the clouds dispersed, letting the moon shine in all her glory. Even though it wasn't completely full, the soft glow helped me push past my limit, determined not to fall behind. By the time a forest appeared on the horizon, I was thankful. The smell of humans met my nose as we entered the forest, but I was more interested in the smell of food. Meat of all different kinds; game, fish, poultry- cooked and uncooked. Fresh bread was also in the wind; while not as appetizing as the meat, it was made me salivate even more.

Finally, we came to a stop in the woods outside of a cliff face, carved by the humans into homes. It was nothing like Ruiz, which had been in the ruins of an old city. While I could smell humans, there wasn't any sign of them. No toys left outside, no garbage or litter laying about, nothing to hint that humans lived there. "Are you sure there's humans still here?" I asked quietly.

"They're here," Kiba confirmed. "Hige, what do you smell?"

Hige lifted his nose to the wind, closing his eyes. "I don't smell any flowers, but there's food. Lots of it."

Tsume scoffed, "You can't count on any of it. Not your nose, not rumors, and definitely _not_ someone's feelings." There was a definite sneer in his voice as he looked over at Kiba.

"Wait…" Hige interrupted, tensing a little, sending the rest of us on alert. "I also smell… gun powder?"

Before I could even sniff the air casually, there was a sudden symphony of gunshots. Instinct took over as we bolted in different directions into the forest. Already tired from the long run, not even adrenaline could help me dash away quick enough before bullets grazed my hide. I yelped as pain bloomed from shoulders and haunches, but continued on until there were no more bullets buzzing through the air.

I fell behind a fallen tree, panting both from pain and exhaustion. I really should have fallen Hige and Toboe's example and slept when I could…

Toboe! With a start I looked up, wincing but still scanning the woods not just with my eyes but my ears and nose as well. There was no hint of him, or anyone else. Fear gripped my heart as I pressed myself closer to the log behind me. I was alone. I had lost the others.

I had to get up and find them. I _had_ to. But I could feel the remnants of my energy leave as blood continue to flow from my wounds. I crawled maybe a few feet before giving up, too tired to even keep my eyes open. After I slept, I swore, I would hunt for them.

If I didn't die first.

))

"_Momma, what's Paradise?" one of my brothers asked. I was thankful for the distraction as one of my bigger sister's stopped gnawing on my ear. As the runt of the litter, I was constantly the prey in our games._

_All of us looked towards mother, leaning against the dirt wall in exhaustion. A litter of five pups was hard enough, especially with no mate or older children to help look after us while she hunted for food. Still, she was still sleek and healthy, as were all of us. _

"_If I tell you, will you promise not to leave the den when I hunt tonight?" There was a round of 'yes' through the den, though I knew the more adventurous ones would go outside as soon as they knew she was far enough away. They always did no matter what the bribe or consequence awaited them. _

"_Paradise is the promised land for wolves. When the world ends, those still alive will find it by following the scent of the Lunar Flower. The ground will be covered by grass, trees covered in leaves to provide shade from the bright warm sun. The water won't be frozen, but will be cool with fish swimming in it. All you have to do is step in and snap your jaws, and you could catch one! Prey will be everywhere, rabbits, squirrels, deer, and large elk! And there will be other wolves! Your father and older brothers and sisters will be there, along with all the other wolves who had ever lived."_

"_We're going to go there, right momma?" one of my sisters asked, the one who had been chewing on my ear earlier. _

_Mother's smile was warm and soft, but a hint of sadness in her eyes. I didn't understand why. Wasn't Paradise… well, paradise? "Yes, my child. We'll all find Paradise some day." _

"_I'll find it!" my sister crowed, puffing out her fur. "I'm the best hunter!" As if to prove her point, she turned and pounced on me again._

( )

"Ow!" I yipped as something bit me, and scrambled to my feet, teeth bared and fur standing on end before I could even think.

Tsume stood before me, looking unimpressed. "Well, at least you're still alive."

I relaxed slightly, though I couldn't smooth my fur out completely. "Where's the others?" I asked, looking around hoping to see the others. I looked back, pleading, "Toboe?"

He shook his head slightly. "Coming here was nothing but trouble."

I couldn't help but agree, the ache of the bullet wounds protesting. They were no longer bleeding, but the pain was still sharp and stabbing. "What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"_I'm_ leaving," he stressed. "I don't care what you do."

I hesitated as he turned and walked away, going where I had no clue. Really, though, I had no choice. I followed him, but kept my distance not to annoy him. I didn't want to be alone. Even if he was crass and uncaring, it was better than being alone. But I still worried about the others, Toboe the most. I knew Kiba and Hige could care for their selves, and Toboe had told me he had lived on his own for a while too. But… I couldn't stop worrying.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Turns out our Lords and Masters (aka the mods of ff(dot)net) have made it so if you have PM disabled, I cannot respond to your reviews.

Sorry, , for not responding to your review, but I couldn't because of the problem above. At least, that's what I was told. *shrug* Thank you a lot for your review, I sympathize with the lack of well written Fanfiction in this category, and I'm ecstatic that you consider mine well written! It made my day! Please feel free to scold me if the pack are out of character, they're kinda hard to pin for me, and even harder because I'm writing this from Yuzuki's perspective, with her feelings and thoughts kind of… skewing the story. So Thank you, again!

**O.o.O Chapter Three O.o.O**

The silence was stifling. I continued to follow Tsume blindly, to unsure to say a word, and definitely not brave enough to take a rest. The wounds carved out from the bullets burned worse than anything I had ever endured, each single movement created new pain, but I couldn't stop. I didn't know if Tsume would wait for me, or just continue on. He had said that he didn't care one way or the other when he found me. But, if that was true, why did he wake me? Why didn't he just pass by? I would have never known.

Those thoughts buzzed through my mind as I tried to focus on walking one-step at the time. Front paw, opposite back paw, front paw, back paw, front paw, back paw, front…

I stumbled to the ground, disoriented for a second as my body screamed at me. I needed to get up, how did I fall exactly? Oh, the _pain._ Up, I had to get up. But I could barely see…

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tsume asked as I tried to stand, but my feet wouldn't work right.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I don't want to slow you down…"

"Hmph," he snorted. To my horror, he turned and started to walk away, but only a few feet away where he turned and laid down, keeping his eyes on me. "Rest, idiot."

I whimpered at the insult slightly, and quietly asked, "You promise not to leave me?" It may have been the moonlight playing tricks on me, but I could sworn his piercing gaze soften slightly.

"No." I didn't know if he was saying no he wouldn't leave, or he wouldn't promise, but as he laid his head on his forepaws, my fear was sated enough I could rest my eyes, focusing on the gentle power flowing from the moon.

I wasn't aware of falling asleep, but the next thing I knew there was a high pitched whine from a machine waking me. When I opened my eyes, Tsume was already standing, looking up at the sky with a snarl. "What is that?" I asked, trying to cover my ears. Thankfully the pain had abated for the moment, leaving a moderate ache that I could stand.

"Noble airships," he said, not looking away from the sky. "We should leave, now."

I hadn't the foggiest idea what a Noble airship was, so I simply nodded my head and followed as he began to run. Only a few seconds later, I was glad we moved when we did. The whine became louder and more piercing before fire fell down in a wall, setting everything behind and around us on fire. All pain was blocked as we ran our fastest through the forest, and I prayed Tsume knew what he was doing. Was there even a way we could get out of this?

Between the overwhelming scents of smoke around us, and the acidic burn of the fire raining down from above, I caught a whiff of Kiba, and Tsume suddenly changed direction. It wasn't long before we came across a narrow chasm, where Kiba stood on the other side. Despite the world falling down around our shoulders, we paused on our side of the ravine. "Did your feeling include this," Tsume roared. "Turning this place into a hell hole? Leading us to our deaths?"

"If you fear death without a dream, what's the point in living?"

"Shouldn't we be running?" I interrupted, tail tucked between my legs as fire continued to rage all around us. "We're a pack; we need to look out for each other even when we disagree! Especially times like these!"

"This isn't a pack," Tsume snarled, "And I'm not following that idiot anywhere." Without another word, he took off, leaving me in a terrible predicament. Do I follow him, or Kiba? Kiba was the leader, but Tsume…

Tsume had already disappeared into the destruction. He had left me after all. I quickly ran towards where the lips of the ravine were close enough I could jump across it. As soon as my paws touched the ground, Kiba took off, and I was not far behind him.

A thunderous boom shook the earth, and suddenly I could smell the scent of the lunar flower. "Hurry!" Kiba yelled over the blasts. "She's close!" I had no clue who he was talking about, but pushed myself a little harder just to keep him in sight. Was this it? Were we close to Paradise?

What about the others? My heart broke at the thought of leaving them behind, but maybe they would find us. They had to! They were more savvy than I, surely they could make it this!

The forest broke way to reveal a clearing, a lake somehow peaceful despite all the turmoil, its calm waters reflecting the dawn light. "Cheza," Kiba whispered, looking towards the sky as he made his way to the water. I stayed near the forest, my instincts telling me to stay somewhere where I couldn't be seen easily. Besides, I held onto the old pine tree for support as the aches began to worsen once more.

Something glinting in the sky grabbed my attention. It was hard seeing in the dim light, but it looked like a human twirling down to earth, arms spread wide as the smell of the lunar flower enveloped me. Cheza? Was she the lunar flower? Was the flower really a girl?

"Yuzuki!" My heart about jumped out of my chest in delight when I heard Toboe's cry. I barely had time to look behind me to see him, Hige, and even Tsume walking out of the woods before the young wolf pounced, hugging me tightly. The tears springing to my eyes were a combination from pain and happiness as I held him tightly, glad to know he was alright.

"Is that Cheza?" Hige's question brought an end to the reunion.

"That's what Kiba said," I answered, letting go of Toboe and leaned on the tree once more for strength. She was even closer to the ground, the gold band around her neck and arms sparkling now in the light. Something in my heart told me this was it. This was what mom wanted me to promise. To find Paradise, and in order to do that, I had to find this flower/girl.

Cheza landed lightly in the water, only causing the lightest of waves. "This one's waited for this moment," her voice was soft and quiet, drawing us closer. Kiba, in his true form, was the first to reach her of course. "This one's has wanted to meet you for a very long time." She dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around Kiba's neck.

"She's… a flower… and a girl?" I whispered, feeling like I shouldn't dare speak any louder.

"The Flower maiden, yeah."

As if summoned by Hige's answer, Cheza let go of Kiba and stood up, her deep red eyes focused on us, but I had a feeling she wasn't truly seeing. She held her arms wide, and like a pup Toboe was the first to run to her, splashing in the water as he danced around her. Her laughter caused the stress to melt away, and I could even see a smile on Kiba's face as he stood back, letting Toboe have his moment.

However, the laughter died away as Hige, Tsume, and I approached the lake shore. She looked at me, and quickly made her way towards where I stood. Even though I knew better, I still flinched as she approached, but if she noticed she didn't react. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, making me cry out.

"You're hurt," she whispered, my heart aching when I saw tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing," I assured her when I knew that wasn't true. "I'll heal."

"She's too stubborn to die," Tsume commented, with only a bit of the usual bite. Truthfully, I didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment. Probably an insult, but I didn't mind at the moment. The feel of Cheza's fingers eased the pain, numbing it so it didn't feel as if I was about to collapse.

The awful noise of the airships returned, putting all of us on the defensive. "Let's go," Kiba said quietly, keeping an eye on the sky. Cheza grabbed his hand and walked beside him as he led us away from the sounds, the human settlement, and the destruction.

Toboe fell in step beside me as we followed the pair, and quickly Hige walked on my other side. And as usual, Tsume was trailing a ways off, not really with us, but not too far off.

Now, I thought, now we were a pack. Right?

))

The forest quietly came to life as the day progressed, birds chattering (too far away to even thinking about catching one) and the smell of other small animals wafted through the air. We were too interested in Cheza at the moment, though that hunger continued to be at the back of our minds.

"So… how does it work?" I asked quietly. It was one thing I just simply couldn't wrap my mind around that fact. She was the lunar flower, but she was girl. How could a flower be a person?

"The Nobles created her," Toboe offered. "At least, I think so."

I nodded my head, not understanding at all. "And… what are Nobles?" I regretted my words instantly as everyone, including Cheza and Kiba walking a ways in front of us, stopped and looked at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You lived with humans, yet you never heard of the Nobles?" Tsume was skeptical, apparently something shared by the other wolves.

"No," I answered, feeling Toboe wrapping his hand around mine as I took a small step back. "I… didn't really pay any attention to them."

"The nobles are the humans' leaders… except they don't really care about those under them," Hige said. Did that mean Jin had been a Noble? Except, to my understanding, Jin had watched out for the others.

Did it really matter?

Hige suddenly lifted his nose, taking a long sniff. "Do you guys smell that?" All of us were silent. The birds had stopped chirping, and there was a definite sense of fear in the area. Then I smelled it. Other wolves. But it wasn't a good thing. We had wandered into another pack's territory, and it was obvious from their scent they were not pleased about it.

"This way!" Cheza spoke, gripping Kiba's hand tight and pulled him towards a thicket of brush. Fear gripped my heart as I rushed after them, not caring how our flower knew of the tunnel hidden by the dead brush, or why the tunnel was thick in the scent of flowers. All I cared was getting out of there, running as fast as I could, senses attuned to any sign that they had followed us. Thankfully, I was pretty sure the flower scent covered up our own, and the frozen dirt left no track behind us.

We must have traveled at least a few miles underground before we finally stopped for a rest. I did have to admit, since Cheza joined us, I was no longer pushed past my limit while we ran. She was just as delicate as a flower would be, and tired easily. She rested on an outcropping of rock, the five of us gathered protectively around her. "Do you think we're safe?" Toboe whispered after a long stretch of silence.

"I don't know," I whispered back, the fur on my back still refusing to lay down. "There's no way to tell where this tunnel leads…"

"This one knows," Cheza answered. "This one wanted to show you."

"Show us what, Cheza?" Kiba asked. She offered him a smile; her hand still entwined with his, before she stood up and led us further into the tunnel. The smell of flowers grew stronger, but something was wrong. It smelled like lunar flowers, but… death lingered around them, giving it a slightly putrid stink. If the native wolves were trying to find us by scent alone, it would be impossible to find us. I could barely smell Toboe and Hige on either side of me!

The dirt pat slowly became covered with moss and mold, growing easily despite the chill and the lack of light. The natural look became more refine, looking more less like a natural tunnel to a man-made structure with unnatural straight lines that grew wider and wider. We were in ruins, I realized as we came into a large room, man-things that I could never understand ling the walls, covered with plant growth. The ceiling had caved in years and years ago, letting the light shine down and reflect on the large broken glass globe. "This one was born here," Cheza stated with an almost sad tone. "This one knew that someday we would meet, and wanted to bring you to this one's sisters… but they have all withered and died."

"The walls," Hige whispered. Confused, I took a closer look at the walls, and gasped when I saw that the pillars of what I thought were plants had female forms, similar to Cheza herself.

"This one… is the only one left." My heart about broke as Cheza fell to her knees, her fingers lightly brushing a pristine white bloom. I could sympathize with her. For so long I had thought I was the last wolf left. How much heartache I had, too depressed to do anything but lay in the snow, occasionally eating and staring out over ruins.

"We'll always be here for you," Kiba echoed my thoughts exactly as he knelt down at her side, and arm draped across her shoulders. "You're not alone anymore."

Her smile was soft and sweet as she looked back up at him, then to all of us. "This one thanks you, all of you. This one is happy you all here." She looked back at the flower, humming a song that slowly grew louder, a beautiful sound that relaxed me. Maybe it was the past day finally taking its toll on me, but I felt myself grow sleepy suddenly. I stumbled slightly, trying hard to keep my eyes open but failing. I felt a strong arm catch me around my waist, gently guiding me to the ground as I took on my natural form. I curled up to the warm body next to me, sighing in pleasure as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, especially since it's so short**!**

**O.o.O Chapter Four O.o.O**

I was only half-asleep, blissfully oblivious of mostly everything around me. All I was really aware of was a warm body behind me, an addicting heady scent underlining the scent of flowers, and just the pure sense of peace I felt. Everything was okay in the world. I sighed as I turned, nuzzling into the soft fur, inhaling that musky aroma deeply. Whoever was beside me grumbled lightly also repositioning slightly. There was a few gentle licks to my muzzle as I started to fall deeper into sleep.

Then gunshots rang through the air.

My eyes snapped open after I jumped to my feet, hackles raised as I looked around. There was no one but us. We had formed a protective circle around Cheza, but there was no one around.

"It's that guy from Freeze city," Hige snarled lightly. With that super sensitive nose of his, he had to smell something I didn't. "How did he follow us this far?"

"Let's get out of here." Kiba led the way, while Hige and I walked on either side of Cheza, and Toboe and Tsume followed behind, every sense on high alert. But that aroma of flowers, which was once a blessing was now a curse. There was no way to use smell to detect anyone around us, not until they were right on top of us.

Or waiting for us at the end of the path. The path opened to a great chamber, taller than the trees that grew inside it. "It's the flower!" someone yelled. We were in trouble. The room was filled with dozens of wolves from the other pack. We had stumbled right into their den.

Was this day ever going to end?

"It came!"

"The seed of Paradise!"

"It's really here…"

My hackles raised as I put my back to Cheza. She was ours, they weren't going to touch her…

A large brown wolf stepped from the deep shadows, oozing testosterone and importance. There was no way to not know he was the Alpha. "Leave the flower and the female, boys," he said, transforming into a human and crossing his arms. "And maybe we won't rip you to shreds."

Toboe back up a little and clutched my hand while Kiba, Hige, and Tsume snarled. Oh hell no, I was never leaving this pack. "Cheza belongs to no one," Kiba growled, "We aren't handing either of them to you."

"So you can just go to hell," Tsume finished with a hint of a smirk on his face.

The Alpha snarled, along with most of his pack. "This is our territory! Maybe it doesn't belong to anybody, but it was meant to be here!" Without another warning, the wolves lunged. I pushed Toboe behind me, bared my teeth and rushed head first into the fight. I had never done anything but play fight before, maybe killed a rabbit when I was a pup, but instinct led me straight and true. My teeth found the first wolf's neck with ease, the warm blood invigorating as I ripped through his throat. But there was no time to enjoy it, more came towards us and I didn't even think as I aimed for their throats, heads, anything I could get my teeth on. I couldn't count how many I hit, or how many bites I received myself.

Most of their attacks just ripped fur from my thick coat, but more than a few sliced my hide, causing the earlier wounds to open up and protest. There was no time to worry about pain, my mind was completely on protecting my pack, protecting Toboe and Cheza.

"Yuzuki!" Tsume yelled, and before I knew what was happening I was picked up by the scruff of my neck. "Run!" he commanded as he threw me, my human feet touching the dirt for a second before Tsume had my hand and pulling me towards where Kiba was running with Cheza, Toboe hot on their heels. I hadn't noticed it, but the other wolves were now so overwhelmed with bloodlust that they were fighting each other. They paid no attention to us as we escaped.

I took that thought back as the Alpha and a few others jumped in front of us. A sickening feeling crept in my stomach as some of the males gave me a look. The only way to describe it was as if they were looking at a piece of prey, ready to kill and eat. I was surprised as Tsume put himself between us, all but growling. "Looks like you have no control over your pack." His jibe took the others attention off of me as they snarled at him. "Are you just going to let them kill each other?"

"It's how they learn their limits," the Alpha snarled. "They won't kill each other."

I looked around us, seeing how much blood had been spilt, and forms of unmoving wolves on the ground. It was hard to look at, my mind kept wanting to substitute their body with my siblings and mother. Unconsciously, I stepped closer to Tsume, almost pressing myself flush against his back. What happened to that blood lust I had just a moment ago? Looking back now, I was almost disgusted with the fervor I had while I ripped through fur, skin, and sinew of my fellow wolves.

"They will," I spoke quietly, forcing myself to look right into the Alpha's eyes. Oh how scary that was, but I had to say my piece. "And they have. You're not a very strong Alpha to let your pack to run amok like this."

His face bloomed into pure rage, the wolves beside him now snarling viciously. "Shut up, bitch! That's not your place!"

I flinched slightly and drawn closer to Tsume, who actually laughed quietly. "She has a point. And you actually believe that this place will be Paradise? Cheza may be the Lunar Flower, but she's also the seed of destruction. One glimpse of the Flower Maiden and they've gone crazy."

Alpha was ready to say something, but the quick succession of gunshots silenced any rebuttal. At one of the doorways stood a man with a large shotgun and a… wolf? Dog? I had never seen a dog that large, but it didn't look quite wolf either. My pondering was quickly stopped as the man took aim and started firing into the chaos, yelling something I couldn't hear over the blasts.

"Follow me," Tsume commanded, and without thinking I reverted to my wolf form and followed the smoky grey wolf. This was becoming a very familiar habit, I reflected for about half a second before the gunshots gained my attention again. What was up with this human? Firing at random and yelling over the booms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others. I paused for a moment as instinct and common sense clashing with one another. My heart was telling me to run across the battlefield and join up with the pack, but my mind reminded me that doing so would probably mean giving up my life. If not from the hunter's bullets than from the blood lusty wolves. My mind won, and I continued to follow Tsume as we stuck to the shadows of the rubble, heading towards one of the doorways of the building. The wolves around us didn't pay any attention to us, too busy in their fights with one another and the human. I was thankful for that, not just because of the obvious reason, but the pain was dragging me down.

The shadows of the rubble turned into the deep shadows of forest. We were far enough from the ruins that the scent of the Lunar Flowers was merely a whisper on the wind, including Cheza's comforting scent. I paused at one of the trees, the pain finally overriding the adrenaline. I half expected Tsume just to continue on, but he stopped only a few yards further. "The-the others. We should go back for them."

Tsume snorted, "I know you're stubborn, but you're not that stupid." At first I thought he was talking about going back as wounded as I was, until he continued. "Cheza caused all that bloodshed and death. That madness was because of her. Do you really think she could lead us to a paradise that doesn't even exist?"

I felt ill, his words shaking me more than the battle. "Are-Are you saying you don't believe Paradise exists?"

His eyes narrowed as he snarled, "It's a fairy tale for pups. The only place Kiba will lead us is into hell."

I shook my head, "No, no Tsume. Paradise does exist. And if you didn't think so, why were traveling with them?" Them being Toboe, Hige, and Kiba, all who definitely believed we would find Paradise. Why would Tsume be with them if he didn't believe?

There was a long moment that let my hope rise before he smashed it. "There was nothing better to do." He scoffed and stalked towards me, unconsciously making me back up against the tree. I was actually scared of that glint in his eyes. "So, you really are that stupid. Do you think this will be the end? Everywhere that flower goes, there will only be fights and misery. You're weak, Yuzuki. Do you think Fatty and the pup can protect you, because all Kiba cares about is that damn flower."

"And you would?" That made him stop only a few feet away from me. I hadn't been travelling with them long, but I found it hard to believe that Tsume would go out of his way to protect anyone. Besides, Paradise did exist.

I stopped cowering and stood up straight, meeting his gaze. "Paradise does exist, and I believe that Cheza is the key to finding it. And-And I can protect myself. I'm a wolf after all!"

My words seemed to surprise him for a moment before he laughed dryly. "I take that back, Kiba isn't the only wolf full of shit. Fine, go back to them. Like I care." He turned and stalked off into the shadows of the woods, leaving me to whine slightly, feeling as if I had missed something critical in our conversation.

((

"Yuzuki!" I jumped with hackles raised before realizing it was Toboe in front of me, looking a little ragged and worried, but otherwise fine.

I relaxed and smiled at the pup, "You're okay… what about the others?" I asked when I looked around and didn't see them.

"Out looking for you and Tsume…" He looked around, his tail sagging a little, "where is Tsume?"

My heart was wrenched at the mentioned of the other wolf. "He-he's gone Toboe." He looked stricken, and I slinked up to him to lick the top of his head.

"You mean he's dead?"

"No, he left us. He doesn't want to travel with us anymore."


	6. Chapter 5

**O.o.O Chapter Five o.O.o**

"He's still following us," Hige said with a slight growl. I took in a big whiff, but all I could smell was The Boys, Kiba, and of course, Cheza beside me. The flower maiden seemed to understand the myriad of emotions that were buzzing through my heart, and tightened her grip on my hand slightly. As soon as she and Kiba found Toboe and me, she had grabbed my hand and so far refused to let go, not that I was protesting. Sure, I was stuck in human form, but I enjoyed being with her. As strange as it sounded, holding her hand was soothing both the physical and emotional pain away. Kiba was heading our little group, leading us through the dead forest. Hige was covering the back since we were still technically in the other pack's territory, and poor Toboe was slinking beside me. It was obvious that he was feeling about the same as me. While the other two wolves didn't seem to care, we missed Tsume.

I think Cheza did too.

"Maybe – maybe he'll come back," Toboe offered. "Maybe he just needs to cool down."

"He left Yuzuki!" Hige protested. "Wounded, in the middle of the forest filled with those crazy wolves and that Hunter!"

"I'm okay," I whispered. "I can protect myself." I hesitantly looked back, and could tell Hige was torn between arguing and agreeing with me. "Maybe I haven't been on my own like you guys, but I'm still a wolf." Toboe nudged my open hand with his muzzle, making me smile faintly as I scratched that spot between his ears to show my thanks for trying to comfort me.

"I know," Hige continued after a moment of silence. "We just worry about you and Cheza. We can't let anything happen to our two cute girls." I'm sure there was a blush against my face as Cheza giggled lightly. A glance back showed Hige in his human form, hands resting against the back of his head, and a big grin on his face.

"Thank you, Hige." I offered a shy smile, and the wolf's grin only grew larger. It was nice to know that I was… well, worried after. It only cemented my feelings that we were a pack. Now, only if Tsume would come back.

I sighed slightly. Our last conversation kept repeating itself in my head, along with others in the past. I couldn't pin down what made me feel as if I was missing something. It made no sense to me, but my heart stubbornly insisted that there was something I was not noticing.

Maybe that was just how I was dealing with his leaving, though that option didn't make much sense either.

"Water…" Cheza whispered, drawing me out of my thoughts as she suddenly went from a slow walk to an almost sprint, dragging me along. I could hear Kiba and the others protesting as we passed them, but Cheza seemed focused on whatever had grabbed her attention.

My ears picked up the faint noise of trickling water as I kept pace with her as we ran over fallen trees, rocks, and long dead leaves. It wasn't long before we came across a wide river, mostly unfrozen. "You were thirsty." Cheza smiled at me as we stopped at the bank. I smiled back, letting go of her hand. The pain rose as soon as her fingers fell from mine, but it was still at a tolerable level. Instead of kneeling and drinking from the cold river, she carefully waded into the calf-deep water to a boulder that jutted from the water.

I understood why as she sat down, her feet in the water and her face tilted towards the partly sunny sky. She may look like a human, but she was still the Lunar Flower. And even I knew that plants needed two things, water and sunlight.

"She's okay," I whispered when Kiba stopped beside me. I didn't look directly at him, but I could see him in my peripheral vision, and how he relaxed slightly as soon as he saw Cheza was okay.

"We'll take a break," he said before moving towards a large flat boulder that was raised up high on the shore. I stretched slightly in my wolf form before deciding the rocky beach was a perfectly good place to take a nap. The sun was shining through the dead limbs of the trees, warming the rocks and my body, while the river provided a nice break from the silence of the woods.

"Break time?" Hige asked rhetorically before taking a stretch. "I'm going to see if I can't find any food. There has to be some around here…" he trailed off as he started to wander downstream. Food did sound good, but dozing in the sunlight sounded better. Toboe must have had the same idea as he laid down beside me, his head resting on his paws.

A peaceful silence fell over us, broken by the river's gentle burble and Hige's splashing in the water farther downstream. Maybe he had found some fish after all, though by the sounds he was making I wasn't sure if he was having luck catching them. I was too content to bother to open my eyes and see exactly what he was doing.

"Yuzuki?" Toboe's gentle whisper roused me, and I opened my eye to look over at him. His own reddish brown eyes were open, gazing forlornly over the water.

"Yeah?" I asked as I nuzzled him, trying to cheer him up.

He whined slightly and tried to press himself closer to me, "You're not going to leave too, are you?"

"No," I swore. "I'm never going to leave, promise." My answer seemed to appease him as he rested, his head halfway underneath mine.

Or so I thought. A few more moments passed before he asked again, his voice muffled, "Do you think Tsume will come back."

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But, we can hope. According to Hige, he's still following us, so maybe you're right. Maybe all he needs is to cool down."

His mood didn't seem to improve much with that. I hesitated before deciding 'drastic measures' had to be taken to cheer the pup up. I stood up and trotted lightly to the edge of the river. I turned, and hid a grin at Toboe's perplexed expression. He tilted his head as I crouched down in the cold water, before swinging my tail sharply, sending cold water raining on Toboe. I laughed as he suddenly sprang up with a yelp.

He didn't hesitate before he came charging at me with his tail wagging and the sorrow in his eyes replaced by deviousness. I only had a split second to run, and managed to run a few steps before he tackled me into the river.

((

Later on, I was started to wondering if playing in the chilly water was a wise move. Not even the sun could shake the chill that settled in my bones, and Kiba seemed distinctively annoyed after me and Toboe had managed to get him soaked. On the positive side, Toboe was more his normal self, his head no longer hung low as he kept close, but raised high as he wandered a little bit away from the back for a few moments before coming back. Even I felt a little bit better, though I found myself straying towards the back, past Hige. I still felt partly, if not mostly guilty for Tsume's absence.

Left to my own thoughts, I was lost. Was it my fault? Did I inadvertently chase him away? I didn't know how I could have. Reflecting back, he had never seemed very interested in the idea of Paradise, but had I said, or done something, that send him over the edge? The guilt continued to eat at my heart until I was back in that original state of depression.

"See, I told you there was human village around here!" Hige's proclamation brought me out of my thoughts. We had reached the edge of the woods, and not even a mile away was an edge of human settlement. Back at the river, Hige had been unsuccessful in finding anything to eat, but had caught a whiff of humans. And wherever humans were, there was food. Just the thought had my stomach growling. Ruiz seemed like a lifetime ago, along with the scraps from Jin's table. The Boys didn't even wait for a moment before taking off like a shot, followed by Kiba, Cheza, and myself at a slower pace.

Part of me was hesitant to enter a human settlement, and I blamed it partly on Tsume's parting words.

"_You're weak, Yuzuki. Do you think Fatty and the pup can protect you? Because all Kiba cares about is that damn flower."_

I tried to remind myself that I was a wolf, and I could take care of myself. Still, there was that little seed of doubt in my mind that caused me to linger at the edge of town. There was a phantom feeling of that metal chain around my neck as panic started to rise. I didn't want to be caught again. I didn't want to be held in captivity anymore. I had a place to belong to now! Where I could run free, be with other of my kind, be myself. I wasn't going to give this up for anything!

I wasn't exactly sure why I looked back towards the forest, but I knew I still had that hope I would see a hint of smoky grey fur, or a tanned human in leather with white hair. There was none, and my heart plummeted a little bit more before I followed the others.

"Yuzuki!" Toboe's shout grabbed my attention, and I placed a smile on my face as I hurried to where he was. I didn't want to drag him, or anyone else, down with me. Especially now that Toboe had an eager smile on his face, looking young and innocent.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" I said suddenly, sticking my nose up slightly to try and discern the smell of meat from the smell of the thousands of others that swamped the human settlement. I saw a few humans passing around us give us a few glances of the curious kind, but ignored them in hopes that they would do the same.

And they did. They passed on by us without a second thought. It made me relax a little, until I saw the curious yet worried expression on Toboe's face. "Are you okay Yuzuki?" he asked, that concern evident in his voice.

My smile faltered. What could I tell him? I didn't want to lie to him. I couldn't lie to him. "I'm… just uncomfortable around all these people." It was the entire truth, but it was part of the problem.

Thankfully he accepted that without an argument. "Don't worry Yuzuki. I'll protect you," he said with such convection I couldn't help but smile and nod my head. We would look out for each other, just like a pack would.

"_You were wrong," _I thought as I followed Toboe towards the delicious scents of food. _"We will all do our part to protect one another. Because that's what packs do."_

* * *

><p>An: I just wanted to clear up- I'm not saying Toboe is totally over Tsume leaving. Later on it'll become evident that Toboe does look up to Tsume as an older brother, but I think he's doing what Yuzuki is trying to do, hide it so others don't worry. **(Skip this if you don't want to hear an author rant.) **Toboe is still kind of a child, or pup, but is old enough to look at those around him, and see that Yuzuki, who's kind of a sister/mother figure, is depressed. I think he'd be the kind of person to put off his own feelings and try to cheer her up, the same way Yuzuki is trying, and failing, to do. It's a common thing in children who come from stressful backgrounds. Sure, many children become rebels (which has given rise to the stereotype), but there are other personas children develop, such as the 'savior' who tries to fix the problems, and those that try to shoulder the problem like an adult. Then there's the withdrawn, runaways, etc.

Um, sorry about that. I love psychology, and this fandom lets me play with dysfunctional personalities. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And I just want to say don't worry, Tsume will be popping his furry head in either the next chapter or after that. This _is _ a romance featuring him, after all.

I plan on writing a small piece from his point of view, but I'm not sure if I should insert into the story, or just post it on my LJ so it doesn't break up the flow. Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 6

**o.O.o Chapter Six O.o.O**

"Um, ex-excuse me…" My heart was pounding hard against my ribs as the man turned towards me. "I-I am a little, um, lost. Could-could you…"

The man sighed, and set down the magazine he had been reading. "Calm down and quit stuttering." I flinched slightly, even though his tone wasn't that harsh. I smelled more than saw Toboe sneak into the store behind me. His plan depended on me distracting the storeowner long enough for him to grab something and sneak out. However, there was nothing fake about my nerves. For one, I had never been in a human building before, and the closed quarters made my anxiety rise dramatically. Another thing was having the full attention of the shopkeeper. What if I failed and he noticed Toboe? What if he realized I was wolf? What If I was caught again, forced back into captivity? Or worse, they killed me? What if I wasn't the only one captured, but the whole pack.

The edges of my vision started to darken as the scenarios whirled around my mind. "I don't feel so good," I whispered as I stumbled into leaning on the counter.

"You don't look so well either." I barely managed to hear him over the pulse pounding in my ears as I desperately tried to keep from passing out. My attention focused when a sweet scent reached my nose. I looked up from the countertop and saw the man offering me a bar of nuts and some kind of sweet substance. "Here, on the house."

I cautiously accepted the bar, keeping my eyes on him warily as I took a small bite. I couldn't stop the small groan of pleasure at the sweet taste; I had never tasted something so delicious in my life. Instincts over ruled my mind as I quickly gobbled the bar down, my stomach rejoicing that after so long it had something to digest.

Toboe's scent passed me again, dragging me out of the food-induced bliss. My nerves came back when I realized not only was the shopkeeper staring at me, but a few of the other patrons. "I-I have to go. Tha-thank you!" I didn't hesitate before turning and quickly running out the door.

"That was awesome!" Toboe cheered when I reached the alley we agreed to meet up at earlier. In his arms were a few strips of meat, along with a small loaf of bread and a chunk of cheese. "For a moment, I thought you were really going to faint!"

I shuddered as I slid to the ground, still feeling a little weak. "I wasn't acting. That was horrible. I never want to do that again."

"What's the matter?" Toboe whined as he sat next to me, placing a hand on my back.

"I was so scared," I whispered. "What if I was caught? What if I got you captured, or the others! I love this, the freedom, having a pack. I never want to be chained again. I never want you to experience that…"

Silence filled the alleyway as I continued to tremble slightly. A moment later, I froze as Toboe wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry for making you do that," his voice was muffled against my shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

Guilt struck my heart as I wrapped my arm around him the best I could, both of us forgetting the food laying on the frozen ground of a moment. "I'm not blaming you, Toboe. I didn't know I was…" so weak.

"_You're weak, Yuzuki. Do you think Fatty and the pup can protect you?"_

I had to be stronger. I had to be strong enough so I could protect them, and not the other way around. I forced a smile to lips as I nudged him slightly. "Come on, let's eat our fill and find the others. I'm sure they're waiting for us."

((

"Hey! Hige! Kiba!" Toboe shouted out as soon as we saw them. We had searched the town for them, only to find them on the outskirts, sitting outside of a house with disgruntled (Kiba) and annoyed (Hige) looks on their faces. However, Hige perked up when he saw the remainder of our meal in my arms.

"Oh man, Yuzuki! You're like an angel!" I blushed as I handed him what was left. Thankfully, Kiba didn't seem to mind that the large wolf was quickly ripping apart what was left of the meat and bread. At first, I thought it was because either he had found his own food earlier, or he was determined to live as long as he could just off water and moonlight. Then I noticed Cheza wasn't present, though her lingering scent was strong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around for the fifth member of our pack. "Where's Cheza?"

Hige gestured towards the house before quickly swallowing the last mouth full of food. "Cheza found another Lunar Flower Maiden, and they needed to talk in private."

"Another flower?" Toboe seemed excited by the news, "That's a good thing, right? Does it mean we're closer to Paradise?" The last question was aimed at Kiba, who shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know, but…" As he trailed off, I realized that he was worried_._ I looked at Hige and saw concern concealed in his own expression. The revelation instantly put me on edge. Something obviously was wrong, but what?

"Do you think Cheza will want to stay here?" I whispered, wringing my hands when Kiba nodded his head. I didn't know what to do. I felt as if I had found a home, a family, with them, but I honestly didn't believe I could stand living near humans again. Even now, every fiber was yelling at me to run away, and it was only pure stubbornness that kept me by Toboe's side.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Cheza dressed still in her white suit, but with pink boots and a matching cloak around her shoulders. "Come," she said softly as she stepped to the side. Kiba was the first on his feet, taking Cheza's hand as he entered the dark home. Hige followed him, his hands stuck pockets. Toboe gave me a small smile, and I returned it nervously before following him into the house. It was just like the shop, closed and confining. I felt that fear begin to rise again. I paused at the doorway as my eyes adjusted from the bright outside light to the relative darkness of the home.

"Please shut the door, I'm afraid I cannot handle the cold anymore." The voice was new, but her tone hinted at the age I saw when my eyes finally adjusted to the dimness. She looked a lot like Cheza, but her pale pink hair was far longer, her pale skin was wrinkled and thin, and she sat huddled underneath many blankets. The scent of Lunar Flowers was around her, but it was very diminished compared to Cheza.

"I-I'm sorry," I quickly apologized before closing the door behind me, but didn't move away from the closed door. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as anxiety overwhelmed me. Strangely, the old flower laughed.

"I haven't seen such a nervous wolf before. But I suppose you all are afraid that I will take away your flower."

All of us were silent, unable to meet her unseeing red eyes. Cheza, however, smiled, "This one won't leave you, this one just wanted to speak with her sister. This one will still travel with you to Paradise." The fear and tension was quickly washed away by the flower's smile.

"Are you coming with us?" Kiba addressed the older flower, who smiled wistfully as she pulled her blankets closer around her.

"If you would have appeared a few years ago, I might have been able to. However, age has stricken me, and I would not be able to make the journey with you." Her smile grew, "But worry not, I have company. Cheza has told this one about your encounter with the wolves of the forest. I had not known that wolves were so close to me," she sighed regretfully. "If I had known…"

Just the mention of the forest pack made the wounds Cheza helped to heal ache a little bit more as I remembered the fighting. And this older Lunar flower maiden wanted to be with them? They… they would rip her to shreds in their excitement.

Before I could gather the courage to say so, Hige beat me to it. "They're not very… safe to hang with," he said with a slight growl. "They about killed us just to get at Cheza and Yuzuki."

The older flower nodded her head, her smile fading. "That is what she has told me, but surely you must know by now that while wolves crave to be with the Lunar Flowers, we wish to be near the wolves as well."

I looked towards Cheza, a small smile fighting its way towards my lips. I had already figured wolves were drawn towards Cheza ever since we had found her. She was the scent that tugged at my soul back at Ruiz, stirring me to want more than just being chained to a wall and treated like an oddity. It was nice to know that the calling was mutual, that she wanted to be here with us just as much as we wanted to be with her.

"But I digress. I wanted to warn you of what's to come." Instantly the mood changed from relaxed to tense. I pressed myself against the door tightly, my hand finding the knob. "The road to Paradise will not be easy. She has told me that Darcia is already hunting her. I have spent years evading the Cursed One; he is vicious in his search and never relents. But he will not be your only obstacle. As you have already discovered, there are other wolves out there, some which are absolutely consumed by the idea of Paradise they have lost all sense and others who are like the humans and deny Paradise's very existence and will do anything to prove they are right."

"Have you been there?" Toboe asked quietly. "Have you been to Paradise?"

The old flower shook her head. "No, I have not. I am a Hanabito, an imperfect flower maiden; while I know of Paradise and some of the secrets in finding Paradise, I am afraid I cannot find it. Only she can."

))

To my great relief, we had left the human village around sunset and headed north under the moonlight. The Hanabito told us to continue our journey towards the northern star, where we would find our next step to our destination. Despite our pleadings, she wouldn't clarify past 'you will know when you find it.'

With a full belly and my wounds no more than a faint ache, I was easily keeping pace with the boys, and Cheza apparently found it easier to travel with the boots over her feet- she had no problems keeping up with our loping strides. She may have looked like a human, but she had the speed and stamina of a wolf.

However, the mood wasn't entirely positive. As the night wore on, I noticed Toboe started to drift towards the back of the pack, his energetic attitude fading into the sullenness from before. I fell back from my spot to the side of the mature pup, and had a feeling something was seriously bothering him when he didn't say anything, or even look up from the rocky slope we were treading down.

"Hey," I nudged his shoulder with my own. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked up quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. "Yuzuki! I didn't notice you, I'm sorry."

I offered him a slight smile, "That's okay, what are you thinking so hard about?" I asked again, though I had a feeling I knew.

Toboe whined quietly and lowered his head. "It-It's nothing." My smile dimmed as we continued side-by-side, trailing behind the others in silence. I didn't believe him, but I wasn't about to press for details if he wasn't willing. Out of all the others, I felt closest to him, especially since if my instincts were right and he was still troubled over Tsume. While I had a feeling Cheza missed the grey wolf, it didn't appear to bother her too deeply. As for Hige or Kiba... well, there was no way for me to tell exactly how they felt, but it appeared as if his abandonment didn't bother them much.

"Do you miss him?" Toboe whispered so quietly I had trouble hearing him. "Hige..." he continued before I could answer him, "he's angry with Tsume because he abandoned you in the forest. But, if anyone has the right to be angry, it's you. And you're not, are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not angry. I'm just sad." How could I be angry when I was constantly questioning if it was my fault or not?

"Hey, slowpokes!" Hige called out, his tone friendly to let us know he was just kidding. Somehow Toboe and I had drifted a good ways behind the three. "Hurry up or you'll get left behind!"

I hesitated and whispered to Toboe, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around." It was a lie, I had no clue if he was even following us anymore- Hige hadn't said anything since we left the human town. But Toboe perked up just slightly before we hurried to catch up to the pack, making the little white lie worth it. Still, I wished he would come back. Partly because then, maybe, the guilt would stop eating me alive. However, his words still reverberated through my head.

He said that the other wouldn't have protected me, but never answered my question. Would he have protected me? If so, why? He had been cold, aloof, stoic. Why had he wanted me to go with him?

* * *

><p>An: What- is that plot and foreshadowing I see? Huh, strange, isn't it?

Yes, anyways, the sulking and brooding-fest should change in the next chapter. Slight fluff ahoy! Along with some snapping and snarling. Anyone what to guess who?

One last thing, I have to admit I am overwhelmingly curious- how do you guys envision Yuzuki? Does she look like the meek wolf she is, or something different? No, this isn't a ploy at more reviews, I really am curious.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: YAY! Filler Chapter! Sorry for the wait, enjoy the filler! Is it too much to ask for a few reviews, just to let me know if anyone is reading this? (Wow, now I'm sounding like Yuzuki- yipes!)

**O.o.O Chapter Seven o.O.o**

I wasn't entirely sure what woke me up, but I was wide-awake and a little disoriented from the remnants of my dreams. I sat up quietly, careful not to wake any of the others. We had found a cave to use as a temporary den to sleep in during the day. Toboe was still deep asleep next to me, chasing something in his dream as his legs were twitching as if he was running. Across the cave laid Kiba, with Cheza using the white wolf's chest as a pillow, and Hige towards the back, snoring loudly with the occasional snort. Maybe that had waked me; it was surprising though that it hadn't disturbed any of the others.

I debated whether or not to lay down again, but the vestiges of sleep had completely left me. I sighed before carefully trotting towards the entrance, my body pleading to be able to stretch the knots formed from sleeping. I froze as Kiba opened one golden eye accusingly, pinning me to the spot. Before I could mutter an apology, Cheza caressed the wolf's shoulder, causing his glare to soften slightly. "Return by night fall," he said quietly before closing his eyes again. I nodded my head uselessly slightly before quickly leaving the cave, praying the taps of my nails against the ground hadn't woken anyone else.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim cave to the bright sunlight. I had to admit, the soft warmth of the sun felt nice as I stretched the faint ache in my muscles away. I was also surprised to find the silence and solitude was just as pleasant. Just before we had found Cheza, when I had been separated from the boys I had been terrified of the silence because it meant being alone. However, now that I knew exactly where they were, I found myself wandering from the cave semi-confidently. I trusted the pack not to leave… Well, unless night came and I wasn't back. Then I wasn't sure if they would continue without me or not.

A familiar scent was carried on the wind, making me pause. It was heady musk with a mixture of the woods and the telltale scent of a wolf. Was that… Tsume? Hopeful, even if I was more than slightly scared, I followed the breeze deeper into the forest. The confidence started to fade quickly the farther I walked, especially once I lost sight of the cave. I still followed the scent, however. I was too curious as to whether the dark wolf was still following us. Maybe I could apologize for whatever I did that made him leave.

I cowered slightly when the wind changed, taking the scent away. Okay, this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. What if that hadn't been Tsume, but another wolf? One of the wolves from the crazy pack?

"Tch, stupid and suicidal."

I froze for a moment before looking behind me. Conflicting emotions warred inside my heart when I saw Tsume, fear and joy the most prominent. "What the hell are you doing here, Yuzuki?" Any happiness was crushed at the harsh bark and his bared teeth.

I whined slightly and tucked my tail beneath me. "I-I'm sorry?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled as he stalked towards me. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"N-no…"

Tsume was now only inches from me, his lips raised in a slight snarl. "Then what are you doing so far away from your _pack,_" he spat out the word, as if it were disgusting.

I didn't know how to answer that. Because I couldn't sleep? Because I was curious? Because I didn't want to wake the others? "I-I missed you." I didn't mean to say that, even though it was painfully true.

Surprise flitted across his face, the snarl dying away for a moment. But only for a moment, then his hackles rose in mockery. "You missed me?"

I filched once more, lowering myself closer to the ground until I could feel the frozen dirt brush my underside. "I-I'm sorry! For-for whatever I did to make you leave. I'm sorry Tsume, I am! Please, please come back."

There was a huff before he growled slightly, "Get up. For someone so stubborn, it's amazing how cowardly you are." I hesitated before slowly standing up, though I kept my tail tucked underneath me and my eyes adverted to the ground, so all I could see was his black nails against the dark grey of his fur. "Now, go back. You don't belong out here."

There was silence for a moment before I gather my courage and hesitantly looked towards his eyes. "Will you come with me?"

He still had his hackles raised slightly, but there was an unidentifiable emotion in his eye. "No," he sneered slightly, "I won't. You came out here by yourself, you can return by yourself."

I looked up to the sky, where the sun was peeking through the clouds near the zenith. I still had most of the day… My heart pounded painfully as I shook my head slightly. "I-I won't. I won't go back with-without you." I stuttered as I defiantly met his gaze. At least, not until it was closer to sunset.

His eyes narrowed as he growled. "Leave, Yuzuki. Now."

For a moment I thought about running as I cowered slightly, but shook my head. "N-no."

"Go back to your _pack._" I shook my head again. "Go!"

"Not without you." By some miracle, my voice didn't waver as I pressed firmly. He snarled again, and for one panic-stricken moment I thought I had finally pushed too far before he huffed. He turned and stormed away, leaving me cowering against the ground. I gulped before deciding to push even further and started to follow him deeper in the woods.

We didn't travel more than a few meters before Tsume suddenly turned and pounced. I yelped as I was slammed into the ground, his nails digging into my skin. I could feel Tsume's hot breath dangerously close to my neck, and worried I had irritated him too much. Strangely, the part of facing my death that stood out the most was worry and fear about the others. Not that I contributed to the pack much, if at all, but that's what my mind focused on. I had promised Toboe I wouldn't leave. I had broken that promise.

"Quit being so damn stupid," Tsume growled. "I'm not going back, and you're obviously not travelling with me."

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself, still acutely aware of sharp nails pressing into my shoulder. "T-then why are you here?" I whispered. "Why-why were you following us?"

There was an uncomfortably long stretch of silence before I opened my eyes. I could see his gleaming white fangs clearly, but the angle obscured any chance to read his expression. "Why do you care?"

The question caused my heart to twist, and I couldn't answer it because I didn't believe the answer that sprang to mind. For a long moment the silence drew on before I quietly answered.

"Be-because I do. I-I care about you, Tsume." My heart pounded in my ears. His eyes had widened in shock this time, and before it could change into revulsion, I quickly continued. "Toboe and Cheza do too, and-and I'm sure that Kiba and Hige worry... in their own way..."

There was a huff of dark laughter as he pressed his weight into me for just a moment longer before suddenly letting go. I didn't spring to my feet instantly, but slowly got off the cold ground. My instincts were warning to be careful around him. Actually, they were screaming to get away from him as fast as I could, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave him.

"Let me make this clear to you, Yuzuki," he growled as he glared at me. "I'm not a part of your little 'pack' and I never will be. If I were you, I would stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself. Being submissive may have worked while you were a pet, but you're a wolf now. If you don't stand up for yourself, you'll be ripped to shreds."


	9. Yet to come

To my lovely readers:

I am very touched that so many people love this story, but I feel I am doing it injustice. Both to the characters, and to the story. I have been winging it, but that's leading me nowhere. Right now, I'm writing out an outline, and once I'm finished with that I will start reposting chapters _when I'm actually finished with the story._

I won't abandon it by any means. I love these characters, and the vague ideas I have for this hold so much promise, I don't want to give up. So I ask that you be patient, and when you see that notification eventually pop up in your inbox, know that this story will really begin then.

Now, since the site mods are quite displeased with the chapters that are nothing but the author's notes, I wanted to give you a tidbit of what is to come. Not word for word what will happen in the story, but one version of what I have plotted.

:

:

It…it was touching really. I should have been happy, touched, moved, _something_ with all the attention the stray was giving me. He was a healthy wolf, sleek dusty brown coat, beautiful dark eyes that promised everything, entering his prime just like I. I had lost the trail of the others a long time ago, couldn't even smell the captivating scent of Cheza anymore. Tsume no longer allowed me to catch glimpses of him anymore since our spat. I was truly alone.

I should just give up my futile search; take Blaidd's offer of starting a new pack of our own.

However, as always, I was haunted by Tsume's words. _"Paradise doesn't exist! You're chasing a dream told to pups to hide the fact this world is dying and there is nothing but death waiting for us!"_

And there laid the problem. Tsume. The infuriating wolf that haunted me and seemed to enjoy dragging the worst out of me. I was starting to have doubts if he even knew what he was doing. He said he needed no one, but followed us. He said he didn't care for anyone but himself, but had protected and even saved us multiple times.

Blaidd paused, a curious look in his eye as he tilted his head. "Yuzuki?"

I could stay with Blaidd, probably live out the rest of my years with him, knowing I was protected and loved. Have pups of my own….

But…I would always wonder. Could I be happy, knowing I gave up a chance to find Paradise? Knowing I had deliberately broken my promise to Toboe that I would never leave him? That I had basked in the presence of the mythical Lunar Flower, and freely given up the chance to follow her lead? Could I settle with this simple wolf, and constantly wonder what it would have been like if I had only chase that dangerous temptation Tsume promised?

_"I'd be damned if you weren't the most confusing person on this planet," he growled, his heady scent nearly overwhelming as we circled one another. The air was thick with something I knew was dangerous but at the same time extremely enticing. "Make up your mind, are you brave, or are you a coward?"_

_Are you brave, or are you a coward?_

Are you brave, or are you a coward?

:

:

Blaidd means wolf in Welsh. Gotta keep with the naming theme they created, right?

Be patient, because it'll hopefully be worth it in the end!


End file.
